


Happy Fathers Day

by besthokage



Category: Detroit Becomes Human
Genre: A bit of a shit post, Angst, Angst AF, Angst asf, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Great oneshot, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, This took me a long ass time you better enjoy it, just a little, lil smut, not really - Freeform, not really actually lol, shit post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besthokage/pseuds/besthokage
Summary: You tell the DBH guys you’re pregnant... On Fathers Day.





	Happy Fathers Day

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t question the science, just be happy you got knocked up by your favorite man ;)

Prompt: Happy Fathers Day

You telling the DBH guys you’re preggo on Fathers Day. (Don’t question the science just be happy you got knocked up by your man) 

Markus: you excitedly bounce up to the android as you grip the test results in your hand, making sure to hide it from his view since he could scan it. 

“Markus..” You call for his attention, despite being very excited, you keep your voice soft as to not disturb him. 

Markus turns to you expectantly, his tired mismatch eyes leaving the mountains of work on his desk as it sets on you. The exhausted look transfers to a more delicate, more aware feature as he turns to his lover.

“What did you get into now?” He smirks as he teases, wrapping a arm around your waist when you got close enough. “Do I have to play for someone’s hospital bills?” 

You pout hitting his shoulder with the hand not holding the test as you scoff. “Nope, but you’ll soon be paying for mine.” 

“Wait, what.” His smirk drops as his eyes filled with worry, starting to stare at your body, looking for injuries that’s not visible to the eye. “W-What’s wrong?”

You giggle lightly, feeling giddy for the level of care he has for you. Grabbing one of his hands you place it on your uterus and the other you place the positive test. Markus looks down at it quickly, but looks right back up just a fast. His eyes widen in shock, his lips part then close, and open again, wonderment painted on the most beautiful canvas in your eyes. 

“Happy Fathers Day, baby.” You murmur as you caress his cheek. “You’re gonna be a daddy.”

His eyes starts to tear up from the overwhelming emotions you just put him through as he clutches your figure closer to him, holding you as if you’re the last thing on earth.

“I’m going to be a daddy?” He ask, his voice cracking with emotion, but you know he’s happy, you know he cares about family. 

You smile, kissing his forehead. “You’re gonna be a daddy!” You say, a lot more excitedly, and a lot less gentler and you hear the man against you shake with laughter, gently caressing the skin under your stomach. 

He raises his head, tears threatening to fall as he smiles widely while standing up. Taking your hand he leads you to the exit of his office, his own excitement starting to show.

“Let’s go tell Carl.” 

-

Hank: you stare down at the test results in disbelief, the mortifying feelings and thoughts crashing down on you all at once. But one thought stuck out from the rest. ‘Am I ready?’ Lmao jk, the real thought is-

‘Is he ready?’

You.. don’t know. You see the way he acts with Connor but that’s different. He’s an android, an adult android, and even though they have an established relationship, it’s still filled with insults and bad habits. You don’t want that for your unborn child. 

Speaking of if bad habits, his drinking and swearing would be an absolute no, but you know Hank, he cursed even with his first child. 

Your eyes widen. That’s right you forgot, his first child. You weren’t there when it happened, you weren’t even in his life, how could he possibly react, especially after the death of his first? The anxiety clings to you and you start to breathe heavily as your thoughts consume you and the outcomes of every possible disaster flashes through your mind. 

A knock on the door is what makes you flinch, coming back to reality. Standing up from the couch, you open the front door to your and Hank’s shared house, your eyes widen in concern but quickly settles to disappointment as you met Connors gaze, he doesn’t say anything, what you see is enough to know what’s going on, per usual. You step aside silently, letting Connor drag in an absolute black out drunk Hank. Per usual he carries him to your shared bedroom and gently settles him on the bed, and as usual strips him to his preferred taste. 

You lean against the door, watching the interaction with sad eyes. Usually you would be filled with amusement at your dumb ass boyfriend antics, but after finding out such life changing news, it is no longer amusing- it’s an issue, an issue that must be corrected.

Connor turns around to look at you, the look on your face more solemn than any times you’ve seen him before. You both stand in silence for some time, before Connor comes to lean against the wall with you, you both staring at Hank blubbering on the bed, not having the slightest clue of reality.

“It’s getting old isn’t it?” Connor comments, believing that’s the main issue. He looks at you from the corner of his eyes. From the time you both have met he’s never seen you so down, so concerned. He noticed the first time he saw you tonight, how high your stress levels are but decides not to comment on it, at least till later on.

You nod, not being to speak, afraid your words would crack, and then you would have to explain everything to him. And you don’t feel like explaining the situation, you just want to fix it. But how could you possibly fix a situation like this?

You clear your voice, hesitating to meet his gaze, Connor curiously glances down at you, fully investing his time into you, to finally know what’s wrong with you. 

“Could I.. Could I ask you a hypothetical question?” You aka hesitantly, not knowing what to do, you might as well get an insight, especially with the being closest to Hank. Connor nods. “Do.. Do you think Hank would be a good father? L-Like now, a second chance to be a dad?” You ask, anticipating his reply. 

Connor eyebrows rose as soon as you asked the question, you’re added stress levels to that instantly made him neutralize his face as his LED momentarily turns yellow as he carefully thinks about your answer, his gaze cautious as he picks his next words. 

“Statistically speaking, Hank would be excellent financial wise-“

“-Connor.” You interrupt him. “I-I don’t want statistics, I need to know if you think Hank is ready to be a father again.” You say in exasperation. Connor catches the slight change in your sentences, his LED whirling but he doesn’t dare bring it up, only giving you a sad smile. 

He grabs your right hand gently, looking at Hank, who finally passed out, you turn as well, however you couldn’t help but close your eyes in frustration. Why did life have to curse you like this? Everything was absolutely perfect, just you and your imperfect man, going through a bitch called life, and the uterus just had to come knocking, excitedly giving you a baby shower gift, many months before it’s day.

“My recommendation..” Connor starts gently as to not startle you further, you open your eyes to stare at him, fully trusting his judgement. “..is that you should rethink about wanting to start a family with the Lieutenant.” 

There it is, the million dollar answer you knew from the start but maybe it’s reassuring to hear from a person you trust just as much as you trust Hank. 

“..Thank you.” You say quietly, your voice cracking. “I guess, I just needed to hear a second opinion.”

Connor pats your hand. He stands straight up and fixes his ties. “If I could have corrected his habits in the earliest stages, I wouldn’t hesitate to agree, but.. He’s too far gone in his way to be of any benefits to a hypothetical child.” Connor checks his watch and frowns. “I have to check in with Jericho, forgive me for my rude exit, I’ll see you later.” He smiles politely at you, kissing your cheek like a mother bitter that her son is leaving her, he takes one more look at Hank, then he takes his leave. 

“Lock the door on your way you!” You call after him. You heard a faint laugh but soon enough you heard the faint sound of keys jiggling to a door close. 

You sigh at the silence, getting yourself ready to bed, calling Sumo over to laugh at the foot of the bed before turning of the lights. You slide in the covers, crawling closer to Hank, hugging his back, embracing the darkness. It’s silent, so silent and peaceful, you finally start to calm down. Then Hank suddenly lunges forward, throwing up messily into the trashcan Connor expertly left and you sigh as you pull his hair from his face with one and and rub his back with the other. 

Yeah, he’s not ready.

-

Connor: You sat on Connor’s desk, it’s empty as hell, no one would think someone actually takes up the space unless they knew the android, which everyone knows so you guess it’s whatever. 

You glance around the police station, looking at how much things of changed in the course of a few months. Each day you see more and more androids join the force. Not replacing humans, working together, solving cases together. 

A tap on your shoulder makes you turn slightly and you see Connor looking at you with that boyish smile he always greet you with. 

You smile adoringly back at him as he generously helps you off the desk and you both start to walk to the front of the police station, onto your journey home. 

“So how was your day?” You ask him, giving your fully attention into his answer.

“Most of the male officers and detectives was not present today, it seems most remain home for the American Holiday today. So other androids and I did mostly paperwork.” He respondes matter-of-factly. “Not the most immersive day.”

“That must have been awfully boring.” You pout as you looked at him in slight pity, since you have the worst patience in the world.

“Not really, I was able to sort through many evidence files, and decode numerous of other things.” He turns to you, insightful. “It is actually quite benefiting to the force.”

“Don’t you ever doubt the evidence, Connor?” You ask curiously, wanting to know more about his occupation. “Don’t you worry about the facts being wrong?”

Connor smirks, looking at you in slight amusement. “The evidence never lie, despite human mistakes.” He sighs lightly. “Though I’d rather be going through homicides but of course most of the males didn’t show up because of that bothersome holiday.”

“Fathers Day.” You correct him, avoiding his gaze, instead looking to your upcoming building. “It’s Fathers Day.”

Connor nods. “Yes, I know.” His LED flashes yellow for a millisecond, a sign he’s processing information. “Fathers Day, the third Sunday in June, a day on which fathers are particularly honored by their children, especially with gifts and greeting cards.” He recites before looking toward you. “Am I not suppose to know?”

You sigh as you enter your building, choosing to ignore Connor’s un-make-sense-able question and instead move into the elevator, making room for Connor to stand next to you. 

“What do you think about having children of your own, Connor?” You ask him, curious to his answer. 

Connor’s LED stays a calming blue, signaling that he didn’t even need to think about it. “I’m fortunate enough to have a job, a place in society, and a lover. I am satisfied with how things are.” 

You frown at his answer, walking to your shared apartment, opening and closing the door after Connor. 

“Well.. What if you have to have children, would you be okay with it?” You ask, trying to get the reaction you want. “To raise kids, I mean.” 

Connor’s head snaps to you, which startles you for a moment before you groan- stupid android shit. He has since tensed so much, looking so uncomfortable with the scenario.

“Why does it matter? Are you planning for children? Do you want to have children?” He bombarded you with questions, one after the other, direct questions that could- does come off as insensitive. Especially since you recognize this as his interrogation tone, which makes the situation worst. 

“Is the thought of having children with me that repulsive?” You ask quietly, not being able to meet his eyes. 

And with that question, the tension leaves, and all he sees is you, standing there, looking so very much uncomfortable. He realize he has hurt you, and his mind runs through the thousands of outcomes and probability rate of making it up to you. The chances seem high enough with a certain outcome, so he walks up to you slowly, engulfing you in an embrace only loves would do, would allow in a situation like this. 

“I would be honored, to be the father of your children.” Connor genuinely says, so soft, so gentle into your ear, looking past your hair to try to get you to look at him. 

“Then why did you act- act so repulsive by it?” You ask, not believing him fully, but the earnest way he said it makes you feel so much better than before.

“I am simply content with life as is.” Connor explains, making you frown. “However children would only add to my contentment, not destroy it.” He finishes, turning you slowly around to meet his eyes. “And the best part is it would be with you.” 

Your face melts, and so does your body as you cling to him and his form, breathing in his natural scent, feeling contentment at this very moment. Connor does the same, basking in your presence in the only way he could without analyzing you.

“That’s good.” You say happily, stretching past Connor to pick up an item before returning in his embrace, handing him the photo in your hand. “‘Cause ones on the way.” You say gently, kissing him on the nose before rounding around him to go to the couch, after all your favorite show comes on soon.

“Wait- Wait- is this?” Connor turns around and follows after you, not being able to process his thoughts as his LED stays a deep yellow, you recognize as shock and disbelief. “Are you..? Are you really-“

“-Pregnant?” You finish for him and he nods slowly. You grin, tapping at the photo. “The evidence never lies, right Connor?” 

 

B O N U S R O U N D ! ! ! !

Gavin: You smirk down at Gavin, your one night stand seems to have taken an interesting turn for events. 

The moment his eyes locked on to yours, they darken, darting around to see if anyone’s seen you at his work space before pulling you -rather roughly you may say- out the door. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” He asks rudely, no giving to ya moment to speak. 

“Nice to see you too.” You say sarcastically, throwing your arms up. “What? No greetings to the lady you fucked three weeks ago?” 

“I told you it was a one time thing.” He growls out, getting closer. “Now taking your crazy ass out my workplace.” 

“Sorry boy, but you’ll be saying lots of me from now on.” You sadistically smile at him as you thrust the doctors official paper and photo of the little bean in your stomach right in his face.

You loved seeing his skin pale, as he grips it like it’s his worst nightmare- it is his worst nightmare.

“No.. No! This isn’t right! You’re on the pill right? I used protection, this is some other mans kid!”

“Ah, ah, ah.” You say in a singalong, perfectly matching your hand motion. “I have official alibis that you have been the only man I’ve slept with in six months.” 

He shakes as his knees give out, tears breaching his eyes. “This can’t be happening to me.” He whispers. 

You grin, roughing grabbing his collar, forcing him to stare at you.

“I’ve been waiting to ruin your life since high school. And I’ll make every single second count.” You growl out, pushing him to the ground. “Better keep count boy, cause these next 18 years will be the worst in your life.” 

You walk away, sighing wonderfully at the sound of his loud wails, like music to your ears. You him delightfully as you rub your tummy. 

Yes, this is only the beginning.

-

Sumo: 

“Sumo?” You stare at the dog incredulous, he looks up at you expectantly, since being called. 

You look back the veterinarian, not believing. “What the hell did you say?” 

The doctor eyes furrow at the disrespect but it’s a new generation, she’s come to just deal with it. “I said, the neighbors were complaining of their dog getting fat, I checked and their dog was in fact pregnant, once the babies were born it seemed to be a Saint Bernard match, the only one in the area who also has a Saint Bernard is Hank Anderson and you, Miss.” 

You stare down at the dog you have come to love as Hank laughs heartily. 

“Who knew you still had it in you, you old fart.” He says joyously as he allowed the dog to leave kisses on his face. 

You look down at the assigned puppies that the neighbors absolutely refuse to take care of and sighed. 

You turn back to Hank and Sumo before rubbing his head, he rubs back lovingly as he sticks out his tongue. 

“Well Happy Father’s Day to you too.” You murmur adoringly.

-

Rk900: you hesitate, him completely unbothered. 

You don’t understand why he hasn’t responded, or showed a reaction, or pretty much hasn’t done anything. 

You showed him the test, and it is positive. He scans the test, turning it to see front and back before seemingly shutting the fuck down. 

Literally.

Just a body of bricks, standing completely still, no signs of life at all. 

Until you hesitantly poke his arm is when his cold grey eyes look with yours and you give him a look of concern. And without another thought he popped the test straight in his mouth, as if it were a lollipop. 

“Connor, no!”

“Analysts are correct. It seems you are pregnant.” He says thoughtful before turning his gaze to you and frowns. “But I would like to conduct a more through analyzation.” 

You blush hard, not even feeling your face it’s so hot. “C-Connor you can’t just- ah!” You scream as he lifts you up, carrying you toward the bedroom. 

“Do not fret, you shall enjoy it.” 

-

Kamski: you stared down at the expensive test Kamski gave you to do, and then all the others ones scattered around the floor.

You think thoughtfully over what the next eighteen years would be like with a man you didn’t love and who didn’t love you, with a child involved. 

But slowly you stopped thinking less of that and more of the positives. A smirk presents itself onto your face as you start to laugh loudly. 

You’re about to paid. So. Fucking. Paid.


End file.
